


Prompt #35

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote on tumblr for a <a href="http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/145989846143/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">prompt meme</a></p>
<p>Prompt: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #35

When Haru saw Makoto’s favorite dolphin necklace around the school bully’s neck he felt cold. There was no mistaking that it was Makoto’s. The cheap metal’s orange discoloration on the dolphin’s tail a dead giveaway, fake silver worn away from Makoto holding it too much. He had thought it strange that he did not see Makoto that day. Makoto had not come to pick him up that morning and when he went to his house he was only greeted by Makoto’s mother who informed him that Makoto was sick.

Haru was the one who felt sick then.

Before Haru could register where his legs were taking him he was standing in front of the bully and his lackeys, staring him down.

“What’s your problem Nanase?”

“That’s Makoto’s necklace,” Haru said, “give it back.”

“Why should I?” he said, crossing his arms and tilting his head back to look intimidating.

“Take it off,” Haru continued, hands balling up into fists. The longer he saw Makoto’s necklace hanging against the other’s neck the colder his heart became. “Someone gross like you shouldn’t be wearing it.”

“What did you say?” the bully scowled, throwing his arms down, balled up into fists and ready to fight. Haru’s muscles tensed, knowing that there was no way out of this. He was going to get Makoto’s necklace back, and if he had to do it by force so be it.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

~~~xx~~~

“HARU!?” Makoto cried, hands going to his face, gently touching the bruises there and looking at the bandages. He let go of his cheeks in favor for grabbing onto his hands, pulling up his arms to see the scrapes on his elbows and the bruising on his knuckles.

“What happened to you!? Are you okay!?”

“You said you were sick,” Haru teased, a small smirk on his lips. Makoto froze, looking away and feeling his cheeks heat up. As soon as his mother ran into the kitchen cursing, which his mother did not do often, Makoto had rushed over to see what had happened, forgetting all about pretending to be sick.

“I didn’t mean to lie to you Haru, I was just really upset and wanted to stay home. But I really shouldn’t have! Look what happened to you,” Makoto cooed, pulling his friend into the kitchen. His mother was preparing a bag of ice, wrapped in a dry dishtowel and handing it to Haru. Haru sat down on a chair and let it rest against his knee.

“Really Haruka, you should be home now! Where is your mother? She got you from school didn’t she?” Mrs. Tachibana asked, shaking her head.

“I was told I could come over,” Haru said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out something and held his hand out to Makoto. Makoto looked at the fist curiously, putting his hand out to receive whatever it was. His breath left him when he saw his favorite necklace being dropped into his hand. It was the necklace Haru had got him for his birthday last year.

“Haru—this is!”

“The chain broke, but I’ll buy you a new one,” Haru said with a shrug, looking away. Makoto’s eyes started to glaze over as he stared at his best friend. He threw his arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

“Haru!”

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/146426633413/mh-37-or-35-or-both-if-youre-willing-to)


End file.
